An interior permanent magnet machine generally includes a rotor that is rotatably disposed within a stator, wherein the rotor has a plurality of magnets of alternating polarity placed around an outer periphery of the rotor. The stator generally includes a plurality of windings that produces electromagnetic poles of alternating polarity when excited with electrical current. Permanent magnet electric machines may have a relatively high torque/power density and other properties that cause them to be preferred over other devices such as wound-field synchronous machines with brushed or brushless exciters. However, permanent magnet electric machines may employ high volumes of magnetic material.